


Boys Like Me, We Try Too Hard

by TheExplodingPen



Series: Fall to Your Knees [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Begging, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Subdrop, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve's always wound so fucking tight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>And Danny's worried about him. Legitimately worried about him. Because maybe Steve always lays into the perps a little hard, and maybe he follows his own rules and his own morals and doesn't stop to sleep unless his body's actually shutting down around him, but usually, Steve's </em>okay<em> at the end of the day. Usually, Steve's not leaning against the wall of the alley they're in, eyes closed and shaking, with the perp he'd cuffed a minute earlier lying on the ground and crying about his broken nose. </em></p><p>Steve keeps a secret, and Danny does his best to patch him back up when it comes to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Me, We Try Too Hard

Steve's always wound so fucking tight.

And Danny's worried about him. Legitimately worried about him. Because maybe Steve always lays into the perps a little hard, and maybe he follows his own rules and his own morals and doesn't stop to sleep unless his body's actually shutting down around him, but usually, Steve's _okay_ at the end of the day. Usually, Steve's not leaning against the wall of the alley they're in, eyes closed and shaking, with the perp he'd cuffed a minute earlier lying on the ground and crying about his broken nose. No, right about now, Steve's usually saying _Book 'em, Danno,_ and giving Danny the smile that the mainlander has taken to privately calling Steve's bam-bitches-we-won smile. 

“Will you shut up?” Danny snaps at the perp, because the whining is starting to grate on his nerves. “You got caught. So sad, I know. But surprisingly enough, making those stupid-ass noises isn't actually going to make us let you go.”

He glances up, because that would usually pull at least a chuckle from Steve, but the guy's still leaning against the wall like it's his sober friend on his 21st birthday, and yeah, there's something up here. He steps over the guy to walk over to Steve, and up close, it's even worse. Steve's trembling, visibly, and his breaths are coming in a little gasp-like, his eyes unfocused and staring at the ground, and Danny can see that he's trying to pull himself together, trying to slip back into whatever stoic persona he usually puts on. But that's not gonna happen this time around, because Danny's too fucking worried.

Because Steve is a Dominant, or that's what it says on his ID, at least, and he's very obviously not in control anymore, and a Dom that's dropping or freaking or whatever the hell it is that Steve's doing can be really, really fucking dangerous. But Danny's had his suspicions for a little while now, and this was definitely not how he planned on getting confirmation, but it's not like he's got the option to wait. And there's no procedure for this, no manual to follow, not that Danny would follow that anyway because this is _Steve_ , but he knows what he's going to do has a 50/50 chance of working or not.

“Hey, Steve, buddy.” Danny reaches out, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, and maybe it shouldn't be as surprising as it is that Steve all but sags against the wall, like someone cut his fucking strings. “All right. We're gonna get you home, all right? Kono?” He waits until he hears her confirmation over the comms, and then gives her their current location, so she can come pick up the perp. Then, because he needs to get Steve out of there and somewhere that he can at least zone out safely, he slides his hand to the back of Steve's neck and tugs him forward, careful not to upset his balance too much.

And Steve just goes with it. He stumbles a little, at first, but Danny squeezes the back of his neck and Steve rights himself almost immediately. “Good job,” slips from Danny's lips before he can stop himself, and Steve's eyes flicker up to his own for a moment before dropping to the ground again.

Danny starts to wonder if this is actually going to end the way he thinks it's going to.

By the time they get to the car, Danny's got confirmation that Kono and Chin have the perp in custody, which makes him relax, just a little. All he's got to worry about now is Steve, and by the looks of it, that's going to be its own full time job. 

Steve moves like he's going to get into the driver's seat, but Danny stops him by tightening the grip he has on the back of his neck, and Steve just stops dead in his tracks, pretty much confirming the suspicions Danny has. Fuck. “I think it's best if I drive,” he says, and then opens the door for Steve. “That okay?”

His partner just nods, but he doesn't make a move to get in the car or step away from Danny's hand at all. God. This is what they get, Danny thinks. Steve doesn't take care of himself, ever, and this is what they get because of that. Sighing, he turns to face his partner, keeping his hand on the back of his neck because that seems to be something Steve wants, or at least needs, at the moment. “Hey,” he says, and then waits for a good forty-five seconds before Steve looks up. “Hey,” he says again, and it's more of a greeting this time, less of an attention-getter. “I'm gonna get you home, all right? See what I can do to help you out. But you gotta answer me, Steve, okay? Help me out and use your words.” He pauses, to let that sink in, and then asks again, “Is it okay if I drive?”

Steve nods again, and Danny's about to start over with all the reasons he really, really needs Steve to be verbal right now, but his partner takes a deep breath after a long moment, nodding again. “Yeah.” His voice is quiet, and unsure, and pretty much unlike anything Danny's ever heard come from the man's mouth ever before. “Yeah. That's okay.”

“Hey, awesome,” Danny says, and if he wasn't paying so much attention, he might have missed the way that Steve's eyelids flutter, just a little. 

_Christ._ They're going to have to have a long talk after this.

The seatbelt gives Steve's shaking hands a little trouble, so Danny clicks it in for him, giving his partner what he hopes is a somewhat reassuring smile. The fact that Steve's off is throwing Danny off, so he takes a moment to settle himself before he turns the key in the ignition and listens to the engine turn over. 

Before he can press the gas pedal, Steve clears his throat, and Danny looks over at him. He looks... not better, exactly, but that's the only word he's coming up with. Steve's still shaking, though it's lessened in its intensity, and his expression has shut down, which, no. There's not a chance Steve's getting out of this, because even if they don't end up... even if they don't end up doing that, Danny's still going to make sure that Steve takes a day or two off and takes a goddamn bubble bath.

Which, honestly, is a phrase he never thought he'd think.

“Listen, Danno,” Steve starts, but Danny holds up a hand, and for once, Steve actually shuts up, jaw snapping shut with a sound that makes Danny wince.

“Unless you're gonna tell me no, or explain how you figure letting yourself get this bad is a good idea, or tell me what I need to do to take care of you,” he says, when he's sure that Steve's not going to interrupt, “I don't want to hear it.” He pauses, because Steve's looking at him strangely, and fuck, Steve's gotta have done this before, right? He's fucking conditioned to respond to handling. He can't not have.

Steve opens his mouth, pauses, like he's reconsidering, and then closes it again, turning away from Danny, who takes the gesture as a pretty clear indicator that Steve's not going to say anything. Except they start driving a moment later, and they're not even to the corner by the time Steve sighs and says, “Catherine doesn't know.”

That sounds like a pretty weighty statement to Danny. It also sounds kind of incomplete, so he doesn't say anything, and sure enough, when they turn the corner, Steve starts talking again.

“She doesn't know that I'm...” Steve's voice is tight, and Danny kind of wants to pull him into his arms while he talks about this, but getting him home is the priority right now, so instead he reaches over and puts his hand on the back of Steve's neck again, and if, when Steve speaks again, his speech is a little looser, well, Danny's not gonna mention it.

“She submits, but she's not... she's not either, you know? It's all just part of being interesting in bed. And I don't... I can't... not anymore. I need it too fucking much, and she doesn't, and I already ask for too much, because she's brought up how we never have 'normal' sex anymore and I just can't wait four fucking months between every scene, Danny, I _can't_ , I'm already Domming and I hate it, I can't...” Steve trails off, sucking in a deep breath, and Danny's thumb moves to the side of his partner's neck, gently rubbing over his pulse, because that's the only option for comfort they've got at the moment. 

As soon as they get to Steve's, though, Danny's hugging the ever-living fuck out of him.

“Easy,” Danny says, as Steve breaths through his nose like he's trying not to hyperventilate. “Easy.” God, four months? Even in the three years that he's been separated from Rachel, he's never gone more than a month without finding someone to wind down with. Even after he moved, he made it work. But god, he can't imagine the shit that's put Steve through. He can't imagine Steve having to Dom, because it's the only way he can make it work, even though it goes against what he needs. “Take some deep breaths for me, all right? You're doing great, Steve. We're almost there. You like bubble baths?”

It might come across as an abrupt change in topic, and judging from the look on Steve's face, the guy's reconsidering this whole thing. So Danny squeezes the back of his neck and says, “Hey, remember what I said about answering me?”

“Yes,” Steve says, and it takes Danny a moment to realize he's answering the question about the bath, not the one about answering. Steve's also got a hint of color in his cheeks, and that's pretty fucking adorable, actually, not that Danny's thinking about it. No siree. Not a chance. 

“Good.” Danny grins, just a little. “Then here's the plan, okay? We're gonna get you home, and you're gonna take a nice, long bubble bath. And while you soak, you're gonna tell me what you need me to do to help you. Whatever it is, you got me? Even if it's not what you do with Catherine, or what she does with you, or whatever. You tell me what you're okay with, and what you aren't, and what you want right now.”

Steve's eyelids are fluttering a little again, so Danny tugs him close across the console and kisses his hair when they stop at a red light. It's way beyond any of the ways they usually touch, but he's not going to think about that now – right now, what matters is getting Steve okay again. “Keep 'em closed, babe,” he says, when he lets Steve lean back against the seat, and doesn't miss the way his partner relaxes a little more.

And maybe Danny starts a bit of a mental list, with the first item being 'sensory deprivation'. He's got a feeling that that particular mental list is going to get pretty long, because he remembers to add 'handling' a moment later, and 'directives', and he really should have fucking noticed this before now, should have put two and two together and arrived at _Steve McGarrett is a sub._

By the time they get to Steve's house, the military man's breathing has calmed to something a little less worrying, and his eyes are still closed. They're still closed even as Danny leads him into the house, and if that's not a fucking overt display of trust, well, Danny doesn't know what is. He takes a moment, his hand on the back of Steve's neck, to just take that in, and maybe the moment stretches on a bit too long because Steve starts to shift a little nervously, eyes darting around behind his closed-eyelids. 

“It's okay,” Steve says, before Danny can do much of anything else. “You don't have to... to do anything. I'm fine. I promise.” Steve's still got his eyes closed, though, so Danny's not too hot on believing him. “Uh, thanks, for getting me home. I'll just...”

“Steve,” Danny cuts in, voice firm. “You remember what I told you?”

Steve's eyes do open at that, and for a moment, Danny considers telling him to close them again, but they haven't talked about this at all, and he shouldn't have even told him to do it in the first place. He shouldn't be here, not really, not still. But it's not like he can just walk away from Steve. He hasn't been able to do that since that first fucking day that Steve walked into his apartment.

“Unless I'm telling you no, or explaining how I figure letting myself get this bad is a good idea, or telling you what... what you need to do to take care of me, you don't want to hear it.” Steve's voice is soft around the edges, and yeah, Danny's pretty done with pretending here, so he reaches out and pulls his partner in close, sliding his arms around his waist because their height difference kind of makes it impossible for him to put them anywhere else. 

“That's right,” he says, and his voice is just as quiet, because they're close now, and Steve's arms haven't quite settled around his neck, but it's close enough. “No excuses, no reasons, no telling me I don't have to do this. You're my partner. I've got your back.” He pauses, and then turns his head and presses his lips to Steve's pulse, relishing the way that the other man's breath hitches, how he tenses, before all but melting into Danny. 

“Yeah,” Danny murmurs, and Steve shudders against him with every brush of his lips against his skin. “Yeah, babe. I've got you.”

* * *

Danny only thinks to scrape his teeth over the side of Steve's neck after they're in the bathroom and Steve's half-undressed to get in the tub. It's a stupid old-fashioned one, with claw feet and everything, but that kind of works perfectly because as soon as Steve gets settled with his back resting up against one end of it, Danny gently tugs his head to the side, baring his neck, and then leans down and puts a mark where Steve's neck meets his shoulder.

And Steve... well, Steve arches up out of the water like he's been electrocuted and lets out a moan that's just criminal, really, and goes straight to Danny's dick. When he pulls back, his hand comes up automatically to trace over the mark, and he definitely doesn't miss the way that Steve leans into the touch, or tips his head back to look up at him, and fuck, his pupils are blown wide. 

“Definitely gonna remember you like that,” Danny says, and Steve closes his eyes for a moment. Danny's hands move to card through his partner's hair, and he gives Steve a moment to collect himself, because they need to talk, and as much as Danny wants to just slip his hand down under the water and jack Steve off until he's squirming and begging, that's most likely not what he needs. “When was the last time you submitted?” he asks, instead, and doesn't miss how Steve tenses up.

“Year and a half, about” he says, with a sort of forced casual tone that tells Danny that Steve knows exactly how long it's been, probably down to the day if not the hour. And he usually doesn't press when he realizes Steve isn't telling him the whole truth, but he needs to make sure that's not an option here. So he leans back until he's not hovering over Steve anymore, doesn't take his hands off of him because he'd never use touch-deprivation as a punishment, but he knows that Steve will notice the lack of proximity, and, hopefully, respond to it.

“Steven. When was the last time you submitted?”

Danny's voice, when he asks the question, is calm and even, and Steve's, when he answers, is anything but.

“Two years,” he says, and he sounds choked, almost. “I'm sorry, Danny. I'm sorry. I'll be good, I will, I promise, it's just... it's been a long time, and I'm not good, _I'm sorry_...”

Danny's heart breaks, right there, into about a million pieces, and he's back to leaning over Steve a moment later, kissing suspiciously salty water from his cheek and looping an arm around his chest, shaking his head. “Hey, now, none of that. You're so good, you're fine, babe, you don't have to be sorry about anything, not to me.” 

Steve's fucking fragile, Danny's realizing, and it's been two years since he last submitted so he's not exactly surprised. He wonders a little bit, what that scene was like, two years ago, because it's the most recent thing that Steve's had to hold onto, but that's a question for later and right now, Danny's more focused on bringing Steve back up out of this.

“I'm gonna ask you a couple more questions, okay?” Steve tenses under his hands, and Danny runs his palms over the other man's neck and chest and arms until he's calm again. “It's all right. We're gonna take our time right here, as much time as we need. Just answer them honestly for me.” He pauses, and then turns his head to press a soft kiss to the side of Steve's head, just above his temple. “What's your safeword?”

“Champ,” Steve says immediately, and Danny's chest aches. 

“All right. You say that, whatever we're doing stops, and I'll get you tucked into bed and wrap up around you, okay? I'm not going to leave if you safeword.” That's important, and Danny wants it crystal clear. Reaching down, he slides his hand into the water and find's Steve's, lacing their fingers together and squeezing, gently. “Need you to tell me your triggers, babe, okay? Take your time, I know this is the hard part. You're doing so well for me. Just a little bit more talking, and then I'm gonna take care of you.”

Steve doesn't answer for a long while, long enough that Danny's knees start to ache, pressed up against the cold tile of the bathroom floor, and he shifts to grab the bath mat and pull it closer so he can kneel on that. When he shifts, Steve opens his mouth, like he's afraid Danny's going to leave if he doesn't talk, and Danny's shattered heart cracks a little more.

“Don't like having my legs immobilized,” Steve says quietly, and Danny suspects that goes a little past 'don't like,' but he doesn't interrupt, just lets Steve continue. “No... no guns. No knives. No hitting, please don't hit me, Danno. I... no bl-” He stops, bites his lip, and shakes his head, and Danny knows he started that sentence for a reason, and it's _okay_.

“No blood,” he says, a little into Steve's hair, because that's where his mouth is. “That's okay. Don't wanna make you bleed.” He squeezes Steve's hand again. “What else?”

When Steve speaks again, he sounds a little more confident, though his voice isn't quite back to the easygoing tone it usually is. “Can't do gags. Makes me... makes me remember too much. No playing with consent. Same reason. That's... that's what I know about.”

“Your consent is precious,” Danny says firmly, his heart lodged in his throat. “Never going to put you in a scenario where it doesn't matter, not even pretending, all right?” None of the things Steve's said are strange, and he expected almost every one of the items that Steve voiced. Danny's sure they're others that they'll find, hopefully not tonight, but it sounds like Steve's given him the big ones. “You're doing so good, babe. Next part's easier, I promise. Want you to tell me what you like. What takes you down. What makes you hard. What makes you come. Can you do that for me?”

Steve's flushed a little when Danny pulls back to look at him, biting his lip, and he's really fucking pretty like that, so Danny nudges their noses together and then drops a kiss to his forehead, on his hair line. And Steve leans into it, tilting his head up a little, and Danny wants to kiss his mouth, wants to _plunder_ that mouth until he owns every inch. “Or,” he continues, when Steve doesn't answer, “I could name things, and you could tell me if you like them or not. That sound like an all right plan to you?”

Steve nods so fast that for a moment, Danny's worried he'll hurt himself. His hand slides down to cup Steve's jaw, and okay, he can do that, if it'll make Steve more comfortable with what's happening, with what he needs. Because it's obvious that no one's given him that in a long, long time. 

And Danny... Danny very much wants to give Steve what he needs.

“All right.” Danny's fingers start carding through Steve's hair, and he doesn't miss how the other man presses up into the touch. He wonders how long it's been, exactly, for Steve, since he's submitted properly, because it's obviously been far, far too long, and he wants to kick himself for not realizing about this sooner, about not _helping_ his partner.

“Rimming?” he asks, and Steve's eyes close as he groans, hips bucking up under the water. Danny takes that as a 'yes'. 

“Bondage? Not full-body, and not your legs, babe. Just your arms, and decorative.” He licks his lips, imagining Steve in a chest harness, his arms bound behind his back in a dragonfly sleeve, spread out with his chest arched and yeah, yeah, that's a pretty image. Steve thinks so too, apparently, because his eyes go wide and he looks up at Danny, mouth open a little.

“Y-yeah,” Steve says, and it's the first time Danny's heard him stutter. “Yeah. Want that. You...” He pauses, and Danny doesn't say anything, just lets him gather his thoughts. “You want that?” Steve finally finishes, and he sounds hopeful and doubtful at the same time, and Danny's not entirely sure how anyone would be able to pass that up, because fuck, Steve's gorgeous to begin with, and adding ropes to that just makes his mental picture sweeter.

“Yeah, babe, I want that.”

Steve looks like he still doesn't quite believe him, but Danny's not going to argue – he'll just show Steve, later, how true his words are. “Sensory deprivation?” he asks, and Steve's eyes go a little wide, so Danny hurriedly adds, “Like, blindfolds. No hoods, Steven.”

Steve bites his lip and hesitates and Danny decides that he wants to find whoever made Steve this unsure and wrap a tie around their neck and choke them, very much _not_ in the fun way. “It's okay if that's a no,” he says, gently. “These are all things I'm okay with, so all we're trying to figure out is what you like.” He squeezes Steve's hand. “Is this a no?”

Nodding, Steve looks down, and then looks back up at Danny uncertainly. “You like blindfolds,” he says, after a long pause that Danny waits out. “We can... we can try, if you want. I haven't done it in a while, so it might be different.”

Danny's not sure how long “a while” is, and in the end, it doesn't matter, because this isn't a night for pushing boundaries or trying new things. This is a night for making Steve feel safe and loved and comfortable enough to relax and let himself submit. Reaching out, he runs his fingers through Steve's hair, and then drops his hand to brush his thumb over his cheek. “We can revisit that,” he says, and then stands, grabbing a towel off the rack. “Come on. Let's get you dried off, okay? There's just a few more things I want to talk about, and then I'll take care of you.”

Steve makes a quiet noise of affirmation, and then lets Danny help him stand, accepting the towel and wrapping it around himself. Danny asks, “Orders?” and Steve's hands go to his chest, fingers curling in his shirt, and he makes a soft noise that has Danny's cock twitching in his pants, somewhere between a whine and a moan. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, and Danny's done with trying to resist the urge to kiss him. He slides his fingers up into Steve's hair and gently tugs his head back, and Steve goes with it, his neck bared in a fluid, pale arch that Danny wants to _mark_. He doesn't, though, just leans down to press his mouth to the hollow of Steve's throat for a moment before pulling back.

“I want to kiss you,” he says, “Can I?” and watches as Steve swallows dryly and tries to nod, hindered by the fact that Danny's grip on his hair is firm. But he still manages to move his head, and his lips are parted just a little, and it's consent, Danny's sure, but he set a precedent for words, earlier, and he needs to follow through with that, so he tightens his grip just that much more and watches as Steve sags against him a little, breath hitching, eyes fluttering shut. “Words, Steven. I need you to answer me when I ask you something.”

“ _Yes_ , please” Steve breathes, and Danny is easy for begging, so he tilts Steve's chin down just a little and tilts his head, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The sound that escapes Steve is positively sinful, and Danny chases it with his tongue, fingers still curled in Steve's hair as he licks into his mouth. And Steve lets him, just opens his mouth and lets Danny take what he wants, and fuck if a submissive Steve McGarrett isn't the hottest thing that Danny's ever encountered.

He ends the kiss with a bite to Steve's bottom lip, and the other man shudders before ducking his face down and hiding it against Danny's neck. His breathing's a little uneven, and his mouth is hot against Danny's skin, and it's good. It's better than Steve sagging against an alley wall looking wrung-out in front of a perp. “Good?” he asks, and Steve nods against his neck, before raising his head to look up at Danny.

“Yeah, good,” he says with a smile, and then, hesitantly, tacks on a, “sir,” at the end.

Danny smiles, but shakes his head and drops a kiss to Steve's forehead. “If that came a little more natural, I wouldn't mind so much, but let's not for tonight, okay?” He waits for Steve's nod, and then continues. “I want to see what we can do about breaking your two year dry spell, now.”

Steve gives him a shy smile, an honest-to-god smile, and Danny pulls him into a tight hug before leading him out to the bedroom. He makes sure Steve's completely dried off, and then lays him down on the bed, dropping a kiss to the center of his chest that makes him squirm and flush. It's cute. 

“I'll be right back,” he says, and normally, pre-scene, that would be enough, but he adds a, “I'm just getting water and some snacks for later, okay? Less than five minutes, I promise.” And it makes Steve relax back onto the sheets, which Danny considers a very, very good thing.

He makes his way into the kitchen and fills a glass with water, and then rummages in the cupboard until he finds a bag of jerky and an orange. It's far from his ideal post-scene menu, but it's what there is, and they haven't exactly _prepared_ for this, which reminds Danny that the only reason he's here is because Steve hasn't been taking care of himself. That's something they'll have to talk about, so Danny makes a mental note about it and then doesn't think about it anymore, because it's not the time. Instead, he returns to the bedroom, and has to pause in the doorway, because Steve is sitting, naked, on the bed, with a small open box in front of him, and he's a sight. Miles of tanned skin, taught muscles, and a relaxed expression make for one of the prettiest pictures Danny's ever seen, and yeah, his dick is definitely interested now. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs, and Steve glances up, meeting Danny's eyes and smiling a little from across the room. “Fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Steve ducks his head, and the little blush is back, and Danny kind of wants to chase it down Steve's chest with his tongue until the other man is bucking and moaning underneath him, and maybe he will. There's a fledgling plan forming in his mind for the rest of the night, and scenes like this are always hard, for the double-whammy of them not having scened together before and Steve being at less than his prime. But they'll figure it out, and Danny's going to make sure that Steve, at the very least, gets a good night's rest.

“What's in the box?” he asks, walking over to the bed and setting the glass of water and the snacks down. He could just as easily turn his head and look, but he wants this to be a conversation, a give-and-take between them. And Steve obviously wants him to be aware of the box, so he figures that he should be the one to explain what it is.

The question, though, makes Steve flush even more. “Toys,” he says, quietly. “And... other things. If you want to use them, I mean. I know you don't have anything here so I thought I'd get out my collection for you to look at.” He takes a deep breath. “Is that okay?”

Danny's still not used to Steve sounding unsure, and he reaches out to lay a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing gently. “Yeah, that's really okay. Thank you for thinking of that. You did good.”

Steve's body kind of twitches, and he bites his lip, and Danny's pretty sure that the praise is a good thing (but they haven't fucking done this before and he doesn't _know_ ), but he wants to make sure. He needs to make sure. “You like that?” he asks, and when Steve glances up, he clarifies. “Being told you're good. That you did good.”

Steve nods vigorously, and Danny leans in to kiss him again, because somehow he can go from being the hottest thing Danny has ever laid eyes on to being reminiscent of a puppy. He turns to look into the box, and for a submissive Steve's age, what's inside is a little... sad. There should be a nice collection of toys and accoutrements that Steve's put together over time, things he likes, a collar, maybe, and other things. And the box isn't empty, but it's very... generic. 

Danny picks up a length of rope that's all right for what he has in mind. It's black, and it's going to look gorgeous against Steve's skin, but it's the only piece of rope in the box, and it's definitely not long enough to do anything but the most basic wrist bindings, which means that, for now, anything decorative is out of the question. 

There's a plug in the box as well, but Danny leaves that there. As much as he wants to, he's not going to fuck Steve tonight, so he ignores the cock ring as well. Other than that, there's a bottle of lube and a vibrator, a dildo, and a blindfold and a gag, and Steve's already given him a negative on the gag, so _why_ it's still in the box, Danny doesn't know, and doesn't particularly want to think about.

“I think we'll use this,” he says, setting the rope down on the bed, and then shifting to set the box down on the floor. Then he turns to face Steve, crossing his legs, and reaches out to brush his wet hair from his face. “Here's what I have in mind. I want you to lay down on the bed, and I want to tie your wrists together and have you hold them up over your head. I won't secure them to anything, just to each other, and then I want to let you rub off on my leg until you come. How does that sound?”

From the looks of it, it sounds pretty good. Steve's eyes are blown, and his mouth is a little slack as he nods, never looking away from Danny. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds... that sounds really good, Danno. You... you're gonna let me come?”

One day, Danny thinks, they're going to sit down and talk about what kind of experiences Steve's had, because the way he's asking, Danny's pretty sure orgasm denial isn't something he enjoys. “Yeah, I'm gonna let you come,” he says, smiling softly. “And then I'm gonna cuddle you until you come up all the way, and then you can eat and we'll talk. Still sounding good?”

“Really good,” Steve repeats, and he's still flushed, and Danny thinks about how he'd look in a harness, defined chest outline by the red ropes he has at home. And yeah, they'll need to talk about this again, because Danny wants to do a scene when Steve isn't desperate to go under. 

“Then put your hands up over your head for me,” Danny says, and Steve goes a little limp as he obeys, grasping one wrist in his other hand as he lays his arms down on the mattress. Danny takes a moment to appreciate that sight, because it makes Steve's chest arch and his muscles go taught all down his arms. “Yeah, just like that. Look at you, babe. You're gorgeous like this, you know that?” Reaching up, he gently eases Steve's wrist out of his grip and then crosses them, before starting to wind the rope around his crossed wrists. 

Steve's eyes stay fixed on him as Danny ties the knots, and when the man realizes that Danny's tied them so that Steve can escape easily if he wants to, he relaxes the rest of the way and his eyes droop a little. A relaxed Steve McGarrett is a beautiful thing, and Danny takes a moment to just admire him, running his fingers down the curve of his arms. “Yeah, fucking gorgeous. How does that feel?”

Steve makes a pleased little sound somewhere in his throat, and Danny smiles, tracing his Adam's apple with his thumb. “Feels good,” he says, and he sounds dazed in a familiar kind of way, which is good. 

“Glad to hear it,” Danny says, and scoots himself down the bed, tossing the towel from earlier to the side before he smooths his hands down Steve's chest, spreading his fingers to touch as much bare skin as he can. “You're doing so well for me, letting me see you like this. Can you spread your legs a little?”

Steve makes another one of those noises as he obeys, and Danny shifts to straddle one of the other man's thighs. He's still wearing his slacks, but he doesn't have any strong emotional attachment to these, and for this scene, getting naked isn't what he wants to do. So he just presses a clothed knee forward a little, until Steve's breath hitches and his hips roll up with a muffled, “ _Danny_ ,” escaping his mouth.

And fuck. Danny isn't prepared for the picture that makes. Steve's whole body moves when he rolls his hips, pressing his cock against Danny's thigh. His cock, which is hard and leaking precome out of the tip, and when did that happen? How long has Steve been hard?

“D-Danny, your pants, I...”

Steve's flushed down his chest and up his neck, and he's panting and stuttering, and Danny's a little proud of that, that Smooth Dog Steve McGarrett is stuttering for him. “My pants?” he repeats, faux innocently, and presses forward just a little more, listening to how it makes Steve's breath hitch. “What about them, babe?”

Danny knows exactly what it is about them, but the question makes Steve moan and arch up, makes his mouth fall open as Danny presses his thigh forward just a little more. It's fucking gorgeous, and Danny's glad that he doesn't come on a hair-trigger anymore, because he's half-hard already, and this isn't about him. 

“I'm gonna... gonna come a-all over them, fuck, _Danny_.”

Steve's voice has taken on a higher pitched, almost desperate quality, and Danny kind of wants to drag this out longer because he's only been pressed up against Steve's cock for a minute or two at most, but Steve's already coming undone, and fuck if that isn't an indicator of how bad he'd let himself get. So Danny leans down to put his mouth by Steve's ear and tugs gently on the lobe with his teeth, before smoothing one hand up his bare chest. 

“And every time you see me wear them from now on, this is all you'll be able to think about,” he murmurs, and Steve jerks, moans underneath him. “All you'll be able to think about is this, right here. How you rubbed off on me and came all over yourself, made a mess of these pants.”

“ _Please!_ ” Steve bites out, eyes wide, and Danny reaches down, wrapping his fingers around the other man's cock.

“Yeah, good boy. Come for me, babe.”

Danny pulls back to watch, because he wants to see this, and he's not disappointed. Steve's body arches and his mouth drops open just a little farther, lips bitten-red and swollen, and his cock jerks in Danny's hand before he's spilling all over himself, coming so hard Danny sees a few drops land on Steve's neck. He strokes him through it, until Steve collapses back onto the bed, trembling minutely. And fuck if he isn't gorgeous like that, too, panting, chest heaving, eyes still a little glazed over and covered in his own come. Danny's cock twitches in his pants, but he ignores it in favor of wiping his hand on the towel from earlier, and then using the same towel to gently and carefully clean Steve's chest. The man twitches when Danny passes over his nipples, and he files that information away for next time.

God, he hopes there will be a next time. 

“You did so good for me,” he murmurs, meeting Steve's glazed eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “So good, Steve. I'm gonna untie you now, all right? How do you feel?”

Steve makes a quiet noise that really isn't a word, but it doesn't sound like pain or disappointment, so Danny'll accept it for now. He smiles, and then shifts up to tug on the single knot in the rope, making the loops loosen so he can slide them off. He sets the rope aside, and then gently brings Steve's arms back down to his sides, rubbing lightly at his wrists. The ropes weren't tight enough to cut off circulation, but it's an old habit.

“All right, there we go,” Danny murmurs, and Steve's eyes dart up to his face, but Danny just continues. “Let's get you over on your side. I wanna cuddle for a little while, okay? Make sure you come up all right. You're already halfway there, huh?”

Steve hesitates, and then nods, so Danny lays down and lets Steve cuddle in close. The other man presses his face into Danny's neck, hiding, and Danny lets him. The scene was on the calmer end, but Steve hasn't scened properly in two years, so even something simple had to have felt intense. And really, Danny's not opposed to holding his partner and petting his hair and stroking his back until he comes up all the way.

A few moments pass in silence, and then Steve takes a deep, shuddering breath, before pressing a little closer, tucking his face more firmly into the crook of Danny's neck. There's a suspicious warmth there, but Danny's not going to bring it up just yet. Steve needs a minute, and Danny's going to give it to him.

After another few moments, Steve makes a soft sound that sounds a little like a word, but it's too quiet for Danny to hear properly. Turning his head down, he presses a kiss to Steve's hair, gently rubbing his back. “What was that, babe?”

Steve shifts, and Danny can see a blush high on his cheeks. “I said, thank you. That was... I didn't...”

“Hey, now.” Danny pulls Steve in close again, holding him tight for a moment, before reaching up for the glass of water. “Here. Drink some of this while I tell you all the reasons you don't have to thank me.”

That makes the corner of Steve's mouth turn up a little, which Danny figures is a good sign, and he sits up and takes the water, which is another. Danny sits up as well and starts peeling the orange, before picking up a slice and holding it to Steve's lips. The other man takes it without complaint, letting out a soft, pleased sound when he bites down on it.

“We're partners,” Danny says, after a moment. “Which means we take care of each other. Which means that, when you need something, it doesn't matter what it is. I've always got your back, no matter what.” He pauses, and then reaches out, putting an arm around Steve's shoulders and tugging him in close. He doesn't comment on the way Steve all but melts against him. “And all of that means that you tell me before things get this bad. You're my partner, and my best friend. This is a judgment-free zone, okay? You can tell me anything, ask for anything, and I'm not gonna think any less of you, and I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want me to.”

Steve relaxes that much more, so Danny repeats that. “If you don't want anyone to know, they don't have to know.”

Steve's silent for a moment, and then he turns his head to press his forehead against Danny's cheek. “'m sorry I lied to you,” he mumbles, and Danny squeezes him tighter. 

“Don't worry about it, babe. I get it.” And he does get it. Between the military and the stigma against submissives working in any high-stress environment, he gets it. “But there's nothing to hide from me, okay? I've got you.”

Steve nods, and then shifts to look up at Danny. Hesitantly, he says, “Next time, can you... can you come, too?”

Danny smiles. “Yeah. I've got a couple ideas for next time, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smutty drabble for my girlfriend. And then feels happened. So many feels for my boys.


End file.
